


Destroying trust:Among us

by Anthony_is_tired



Series: Coffee and Bookclubs [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Among Us, Anthony is always sus, F for anthony, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Swearing, how do i vent like purple did?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_is_tired/pseuds/Anthony_is_tired
Summary: the discord server plays among us and they hate everything rnhijinks ensues
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: Coffee and Bookclubs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906864
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Destroying trust:Among us

**Author's Note:**

> I hate everyone -Anthony 2020

**_I was bored. This is short_ **

**_Chapter one: kinda sus_ **

Anthony watched as his pc loaded the game, putting the code in and changing his username to Ant Tony, he successfully joined the game where 9 of his other friends ran around.

\---Intermission-

_ Role call _

Shrekmity- Shrekmity

Otter- Otternarry

Enfield - En Elec

Em - Em gae

Very scared amity - Amity

Hahah catra go brr- catra

Moon is boto - Boto

Anthony - Ant Tony

SanSan - SanSan

Little Ghost - Ghost

- _ continue _ -

Anthony smiled fondly as he joined the discord voice chat, where everyone was just vibing

“Hey Anthony!” Enfield greeted

“Hello love”

“Smh gays in vc” Em teased

“Your name is literally em gae”

“Your point?”

Their little banter was cut short when they heard the sound of the game starting, eyes flicking to the screen, Anthony inwardly groaned when he saw he got crewmate.

Noticing that admin swipe wasnt a task, anthony ran to admin and camped there, seeing if anone would fake task.

He stood there for a good thirty minutes when a body was reported, Sansan had died

“Wow, you guys killed sansan the one time he doesn’t get disconnected”

Turning on his mic, he sighed

“Where?”

“What an original question” Otter responded

“Shut up and tell us where the god forsaken body is”

“Well it was in electrical”

They then heard shrekmity unmute himself

“Its Anthony”

Gasping, Anthony yelled back “EXCUSE ME????”

“I havent seen you whole game”

“THATS BECAUSE I WAS IN ADMIN”

“Haha, sure.” Shrekmity had sarcasm dripping off of him

Anthony silently swore at his friend, some in spanish, and also threatened to kill him when he’s impostor

“Well, if i die next round its Anthony then”

“Guys, kalm, and tell us if you have proof?” Enfield asked, Anthony smiled at his wife

“Well, come on, its always anthony”

“Good enough for me” Em chimed in, Anthony gasped as the screen said em had voted

“You bitch! Its not fucking me i swear!” Em scoffed

“You’re swearing alright”

“Aight im voting Anthony” Amity said, loving how angry their friend was getting

“FOR FUCKS SAKE YOU ALWAYS VOTE ME FOR THE MEMES, PULL YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASSES AND PLAY THE GAME”

“Fuck off anthony we’re voting you bcuz u sus” Moon chuckled

“UGH?”

Turning off his mic, He threw his head back, slightly rolling away from his pc. He groaned when everyone laughed at the fact they actually got him ejected.

  
  


“I cant believe i actually got away with that” Shrekmity wheezed, earning snickers from the group

“Fuck you and the horse you rode on” Anthony barked back, temporarily turning on his mic.

  
“Awe lighten up tony”

“The only thing i’ll be lightening up is your house when i decide to set it on fire.”

“WHOOP! ARSON!” ImpostorKat yelled making everyone laugh (except anthony)

“Assholes…” He muttered before muting himself.

The round went on swimmingly, after Anthony did all his tasks, he watched as Moon gets killed by Em, and Impostor kat managing to somehow do a double kill by himself.

Yeah, these guys are going to be the death of him.


End file.
